Bitterish
by BlackRabbit101
Summary: Puck's childhood friend, Alice comes over for a visit and Sabrina feels jealous about Puck always talking and facing Alice. Will they get together or will Puck gets to like Alice?  Full summary inside. Rated K  just incase
1. Chapter 1 Alice:

**Bitterish**

**Hello, this is my new story: Bitterish which stars the main couple:**

**Puck and Sabrina.**

**From Sisters Grimm, it's a good book and I recommend it to many.**

**Also Alice in Wonderland will appeared in this story~! Cuz she is my favorite Grimm story character from anything Disney, Grimm Tales, and other things that includes her in a good way though.**

**Anyways Onwards****! Please do R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything above expect my plot.**

**Thoughts: **_Italic_

**Main Actions: *Bold***

**Time: **Underline

**Summary:**

Alice, Puck's Childhood friend comes over for a visit for the next few weeks to get Puck ready for his Birthday Party in Farie.

But, Sabrina gets a little jealous because Puck always pays attention to Alice just because she haven't seen Puck for about 3,000 years. But Alice is getting to much attention from him that make Sabrina jealous enough to realize her feelings for Puck.

**Read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Alice:<p>

_**Normal POV:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_**Ding Dong***

Sabrina was woken up by the doorbell ring in her grandma's house. Everyone expect for Puck of course, was woken too cause of the lousy racket of banging the door and the doorbell rings for so long.

"I'll get it!" Sabrina said while trying to stand up and brushing off the hair in her face.

She wobble as she tired to go to the front door of the house.

"Coming!" She yelled so the noise would stop for awhile. She sighed and tired to walk faster to the door. Finally she reached the door and pulled it open to see a cute girl. She had light blond hair that reached to her stomach, she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron with frills at the end. She had baby blue eyes that remind you of the sea and red lip as blood, she also was carrying a rabbit with her hands together.

"Hello you must be Sabrina Grimm!" She said while putting her hand out.

"Uh ya and who are you?" Sabrina replied while shaking her hand and they both putted their hand back.

"I'm Alice, the one from wonderland, and is Puck here?"

"Uh…..yes.."

Sabrina felt uneasy hear his name from a strange who we don't usually know. But still she called Puck from upstairs….. No replied, but she tried again but even louder. And of course Puck replied that he is coming and give him a second or two. The two girls waited at the door, but still he didn't come out. So Sabrina invited Alice inside because well its winter and its freezing outside because of the snow, but Alice was in a dress with short sleeves of course she would be cold so that's why Sabrina invited her in. Puck finally came out in like five minutes or it seemed so. Puck slowly went down the stairs with the his Pjs and his hair uncombed and messy. He finally came down and saw Alice waving with a smile that made him smile.

"Alice!"

"Puck what's up!"

Puck came fast and hugged her and she hugged her back. Sabrina of course was shocked by this and confuse at the same time but still very shocked.

' _Who is this, what's her relationship with Puck? Omg, I think this is the first time I ever seen Puck hug someone instead of me! And what's this feeling in my chest, it hurts so badly. Owww it hurts like a bitterish feeling is in my mouth.'_

Sabrina felt super uneasy seeing a girl and puck hugged like a couple. Finally it was over. Alice looked at Sabrina and stood up. She studied Sabrina and smiled.

"Sooo Puck is this your girlfriend?"

We both looked at her with a slightly red face and shouted a big NO! at the same time.

She laughed and said it was just a joke. She said that she wrote back and forward to Puck and she heard all about the group.

"Ah ha you guys are funny!"

"Alice why are you here anyways?"

"Huh? Didn't you know I told you in our last letter…"

"Oh…..I didn't open some of them yet"

"Huh what did you say sorry I didn't hear you"

"Umm Nevermind"

"Anyways I'll you again, at Farie there a big party for because you the heir to the throne of course and also your birthday party! Also I'm this year's party planner so of course I need to be here."

She smiled and jotted notes. Sabrina looked confused still, but still a bit jealous. Alice got up and looked around the house in quiet so she didn't want wake everyone up. Sabrina was just feeling horrible and she felt as if something is coming up her neck well it's not a thing, but a feeling. Puck was just rubbing his head in a bad mood because he has to go back to Farie, but still he was happy that he got to see Alice again. Sabrina just looked at them with sad eyes of jealousness. With all the loud rackets all around the house, the rest of the family woke up. Daphne was the first to come down stairs.

"Hey what's with all the noise do-!"

She was cutted off when she saw Alice, she ran over to her while bitting her palm.

"Are you THE Alice from Wonderland?"

Alice smiled and saw how to little was excited to meet her, a Everafter. She wrote down notes and looked back at Daphne who was still looking at her with big eyes and bite her palm.

"Yup, The one and only!"

Daphne eyes widen even more and gasp with amaze. Alice just smiled and looked at her.

"You're my most favorite character!"

Of course she says that to lots of Everafters. Alice just looked at her small grin and they quickly became friends. Puck on the other hand combed his hand though his hair and sighed with a small smile that didn't have any mischief in it. Sabrina's heart felt like it did a million loop da loops, which hurted her and a guilt was coming up her throat was her hurting her like a snake just bit her hand and all the poison was spreading quickly all though her body.

"I'm going to go upstairs to…..take a nap…. Because I feel abit sick."

"Oh are you ok, I mean I could see what's wrong if you would like.. I helped all sorts of people back at Wonderland and Farie."

"Ya sis maybe it would be for the best if Alice could take a look on what's wrong and I'll help."

"No! I mean no thanks I can take care of myself , but thank you very much."

"Ok then I guess…"

Sabrina made her way upstairs and laid down on her bed to calm herself on this strange feeling in her throat. Puck just felt worried about her, but he didn't care about it, because he was sure that she would be okay like always. So instead of seeing her he told the two left in the room that he was going to go to his room and play so video games or train his monkey army. After he left Alice turned to Daphne and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daphne's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alice turned to me and smiled. I looked at her confused. I wondered why Sabrina felt jealous of Alice just because she came to see Puck for his birthday since they haven't seen each other in years. Anyway I looked at Alice in a confused state. Then she began to speak.<p>

"Daphne I see you knew for a long time… that Sabrina and Puck like each other."

"Well is it noticeable of course, I knew you can tell, that's you're my favorite character!"

"He he, I knew you were smart too….. They look good together… Hey I have an idea let's get them together!"

"Cool, I'll get Red to help too! This will be fun!"

"Yay I mean more the merrier right!"

We both smiled at each other and went to get Red Riding Hood. She went back to sleep right after we came so we had to lock pick the door, but Alice knew how to…. I wonder if she learned herself or from Puck….oh well. The door opened and we went in to see that Red fell asleep on her chair. I shook her to wake her up and it took awhile, but she did wake up though. After that we got paper and started to make plans to get them together. After one hour we finally came up with one and it was the best I ever seen. First we get them together and drag them in a unknown part of forest and they will get along by helping each other or so, plus Alice knows magic so if they get back she will put a force field around the house so it's invisible and will transport them to another part of the forest. We will get them together at night so it's hard to see.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puck's POV:<em>**

* * *

><p>I got bored of playing games and training the monkey army of mine. Well it was good to see Alice. I used to like her a bit…. It was because she was the only one who can catch up to me out of everyone in Farie. Well I guess I'm over it. I wonder how Sabrina is doing? She said she didn't feel good, I should go check on her, but I want to keep my serious and cold mood instead of a weak and cold mood instead of a worried and weak one.<p>

***Knock Knock***

Finally someone I can talk to or something! I went to door and opened to see Alice smiling at me with hidden evil in it. I knew she was planning something I wonder what though. I invited her in and we talked about stuff we did over the years. And drank some juice. Then…

"Puck what do you think of Sabrina?"

I almost choked and spited out my juice.

"What!"

"Come on when we were little you always told me stuff and your thoughts on other people! Plus I won't tell Sabrina.. And I will help you with her depending on your thoughts though soo PLEASE."

She gave me the puppy dog eyes which made me a little red and finally I gave up.

"Umm I don't know when I see her she makes me feel wired inside and when I touch her I feel warm and I'm heating up. And when she is smiling because of "other" people it makes me mad and wants me to prank on her or so.. That's all…"

After I finished Alice looked like she was recording everything in her mind (well she has a blank stare) but when she notice me she had a quick smirk which turned in to a big grin.

"Do you know what that feeling is?"

"Nooo! I don't know at all so I though of it as a bad feeling which makes me throw up that's why I prank her so much"

"Sigh, no no no that's the wrong way the feeling is love or like…"

I looked at her as if she was the ugliest person on earth.

"What!"

"Haha, you will see soon enough!"

"Huh?"

"Meet me at the back of the house after dinner."

"Uh…ok…?"

"Ok! Bye!"

She walked out leaving me confused and shocked. What! Me liking Sabrina! The word Me and Sabrina doesn't even go together. I felt like I was red all over, but I wanted to puke instead, but I can't. I paced all over the place thinking about what Alice said, it repeated in my head over and over again.

'_You like Sabrina You like Sabrina You like Sabrina You like Sabrina'_

I banged my head on a table a couple of times and it hurt, but it was out of my head. Ugh!

* * *

><p><strong>Woah It looks like I beated my record of word in a chapter! In this chapter I have 2062 words! OMG I usually have at least 1100 or something close to it. I guess I was so caught up with writing I forgot to check how many word do I have… Oh well Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter! Sisters Grimm characters might come in the next one! See you then!<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Plot:

**I'm back, phew sorry I took so long to update… I was busy with stories.. Well onwards! Sorry but please deal with my grammar my worst subject is English I keep on getting A- on report card ;A; (For me that's bad I want to go to Stanford Uni.)**

**R&R~!**

**Discalmer: I don't own SG! If I did I would have updated everyday..**

**Reading Time~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Plot:<strong>

_**Alice's POV:**_

* * *

><p>I went to check on Daphne at our meeting place. She was waiting for me as well she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and walked up to her as she told me what happened. I laughed at the end. Daphne laughed too she also asked me about my talk with Puck. She smiled at the end. I looked at the clock and it read 5:24.<p>

"Hey Daphne?"

"Ya?"

"When is dinner time?"

"Oh it's at 6:00."

"Ah ok."

Dinner is in 36 minutes. We went over the plan again and ate some snacks. There Mrs. Relda came down and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Red was taking a bath. Mr. Canis was in his room relaxing. Puck umm maybe in his room banging his head. Sabrina is laying on the bed with her eyes widen and panicking. Daphne looked at the clock and told me it's 5:59. I smiled and saw Red coming down. We all went to the dining room and sat down smiling at each other in excitement.

***Step Step Step Step***

Everyone else was coming down as well. Puck was rubbing is forehead. Sabrina was looking at Puck in eyes of confusion. Mr. Canis was looking…normal. And their grandma/Mrs. Relda came in with loads of food. I guess somebody told her to make normal food instead of something wired as usual…. It was calm chowder, pasta, red velvet cake for dessert. I almost drooled. My stomach growled and everybody began to eat. I eat fast for that I forgot to bring so food while I arrived at Ferryport Landing. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I excused myself and told them I didn't eat for two whole days. That made some of them worried and asked if there's anything else that I want to eat. I felt embarrassed and shook my head. It took awhile for me to tell them that they didn't have to worry about me or that I didn't want anything. I finally got them back at eating. I finished first and washed my dishes. I signaled Daphne and Red. They nodded in an understanding way and ate faster. They finished and went with me outside.

"Ok let's get in location!"

"Kay!"

Red nodded a yes as well. The two went and hide behind the nearby tree. I then leaned on the porch's railings and waited for Puck to finish. At last he came out and asked me what I want to talk about.

"Where's Sabrina ?"

"Oh she isn't finished yet maybe she will be in five or six minutes? She isn't even done with her pasta yet."

I sighed and tried to make a conversation with Puck until Sabrina finishes. Then at all of a sudden I heard a snap. I turned my head and saw the railing broke. Puck took my hand, but he fell into me and we both crashed down on the grass. I sighed and asked Puck that is he ok. He said he was fine but when he tired to get up he fell on top of me again. I heard the front door opened. It was Sabrina with a shocked expression on her face. I gasped and helped Puck stand up. I told Daphne to take care of Puck while I deal with Sabrina. I helped Puck reach to the porch stairs and I then ran to Sabrina. I finally reached Sabrina, but the only thing is that she locked herself in her room. I knocked on the door.

"Sabrina! Sabrina open up."

"No! Go away!"

I heard her crying and I face palm myself.

'_Urgh! What I mess I made!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daphne's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Red and I went to the house and took out the first aid. I heard crying from upstairs and Alice telling Sabrina to open the door. Sigh, that sister of mine is such a wimp, I mean it was just an misunderstanding and Alice kept saying that, but Sabrina was not listening to her. Shaking my head I went out of the supply's closet. Sabrina….can't you see Puck likes you? I stepped out the front door and saw Puck was sitting on the porch's lounge chair. He was rubbing his ankle.<p>

"Puck stick out your foot."

He sighed and did what was asked. I examined his foot and said that he only twisted his ankle. I opened the first aid and rubbed some kind of medicine of his ankle. His whole body smells a lot less stick since Mr. Canis makes him take bathes every two days or so. I finished and putted away the first aid. Then Puck said something.

"What's your plan?"

I turned with my eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. How does he know? Finally I could speak.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I knew Alice for 1000 years! I can tell if she is up to something!"

"… Would be willing to keep a secret?"

"…If it's any good."

"I am not taking not as an answer!"

"Fine Fine I'll keep it a "Secret"!"

"Ok you like Sabrina don't you."

"I guess…"

"Ok Alice, Red, and I made a plan that could bring you two together. It includes you guys going to the woods."

"That's easy to get out of! We'll find our way back in no time!"

"Ya but-"

I told him about what Alice is going to do. He stared at the woods for a second and then he looked at me.

"Ok I'm in."

"Really?"

"Yup, I do what you guys want."

"Ok…."

I told Puck to stay right there and I ran back to the house. Alice was there knocking on the door and then she saw me. I looked at her and whispered that Puck knows the plan and he accepts. She smiled and looked at the nearest window.

"Ok. Please help me get Sabrina out!"

"…Ok.."

I knocked on the door and ask Sabrina to open the door. But she said no. We looked at each other. Alice got an idea. She hit her forehead with her hand.

"Duh! Magic of course!"

I looked at her she winked and blew some dust on the door. Suddenly I heard the door unlock. I swung it opened and Sabrina was there crying on the pillow. She heard us and looked up. She twitch and looked at Alice.

"I want an explanation, what did you and Puck do?"

"I swear nothing is between us we are only childhood friends."

She explained the whole thing and I shook my head. Sabrina sighed and hit her face with the pillow.

"Sorry I got all out and cried."

I smirked and held her hands. She looked at me confused and I winked at Alice. Alice looked at me for a second and winked back. Together we dragged Sabrina out of the house and with Puck. She turn to Puck and looked us confused. I signaled Puck and Alice. They took Sabrina by hand and I smiled. Puck flew and landed in a place deep in the forest. Alice made a barrier and smiled. Our plan worked, now we to wait. I wonder what will happen during the 18 hours together. I looked at the moon and went back to the house along with Alice and Red Riding Hood.

* * *

><p><strong>Short….. Shorter than I expected… Oh well the next chapter will be more. I think there will be a total of 4 chapters the last one will be a bonus, it about their future together like without the fightin- Oops I spilled the beans… ;A; Oh well~! I didn't pass 2000 words I only got 1364 words yup only that much.. See you in the next chapter~<strong>

**Review Time~! **


	3. Chapter 3 Time Alone:

**Hey it's been awhile… Sorry I was kinda… busy with valentines day and all of those HW… Anyways to make it up to you all I'll write long in this chapter K~! Onwards with reading! **

**Reading Time~!**

**Chapter 3 The Time Alone:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>What the heck is going on? First, I got the wrong idea and now I'm in the middle of the woods! I don't get it at all! What is going on! I looked at Puck, he is just looking around for shelter. Why though?<p>

"Puck what are you doing?"

"Looking for shelter duh!"

"I know that, but why?"

"Because we are going to here all night since we can't go back."

"….fine…"

I walked near him and helped him look for materials. We then built the tent out of leaves and strings. I went as far as I can, I didn't feel like being near him. It makes my heart wired if I do… All though the night we talked about our day and looked at the stars. Puck suddenly looked at me and stared. I felt warmth around my face so I quickly looked away to avoid him.

"Sabrina…"

"Y-ya?"

"Do you like me?"

Huh? Did I hear right? Did he just said what I think he said? Like? ….I don't know.. Daphne thought so… I do don't I… I want to tell him, but it's…. it's too embarrassing! ….Oh what the heck let's get it over with!

"I-in w-what way?"

"Any…"

"As a rival yes, friend yes, lover…..kinda…."

I quickly looked away and felt red as a tomato. I could see him smirk.

"Ok then I like you too."

"Wha- Huh?"

I all of a suddenly felt so thing soft on my lips. Puck was kissing me. I pushed him and punched him in the face… which made him unconscious. I was blushing millions and billions of reds all over my face! He kissed me again for the third time! (**A/N: **yes the second one is in book 8, but I'm not telling you when~ If you didn't know now you do.) Ugh! Somethings I hate him… but the kiss was… ok…. What am I thinking! Well he likes me and I like him too. I pushed him to his edge and I lay at my corner. I thought about the future we have seen, I guess it's true I do marry Puck! I felt hot again. I quickly thought about something else… That Alice girl… does Puck like her too. I heard Alice in Wonderland is pretty popular in lots of places and admired by many. She also have tons of followers and fans.

'_Why did she teleport us here? No way, of course that smirk from Daphne earlier! Why didn't I think of it before. They planned this so Puck and I would confess our feelings o each other! Well it did help… now I really know that Puck is going to be my husband.'_

My eyes felt heavy and I started to drift off to dreamland. I dreamt that I was wearing a white beautiful dress and that a veil has on my head. I was with my dad walking in a church. The bells were ringing an- Wait a minute… This is a wedding! Agh don't tell me that guy standing there is Puck! He doesn't look that bad…. He looks kinda hot.. I didn't noticed that I was staring at him like forever! I snapped out of when I reach him. I took his hand and held it. We both looked at the priest while he says the rituals. I blushed.

"I-I d-do.."

"I do."

"Now you may kiss the bride."

I was shocked. I looked at Puck, but his face was coming closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes.

***Step Crack!***

I woken by the sudden loud sound. Puck wasn't there… I got up and walked out of the leaf tent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puck's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woken up early by the sound of quiet stepping sound. I got up and check to see what it was. I went out of the tent and bumped into a big fuzzy thing. I landed on my butt hard.<p>

"What the hec-"

I looked up, it was a wolf. What's a wolf doing in the woods. Well I do recall a mountain nearby. I looked at it and it looked like it was going to charge at me. I cleverly threw a piece on ham from a sandwich Alice pack for me last night incase I was hungry. Anyhow the wolf watched it soar like a bired flying in the sky. When it landed far away from us. The wolf chased it down. I heard a rustle. I turned my head and saw that Sabrina was wake and she was rubbing her eyes.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh just an animal hungry for food. Don't worry the great trickster king took care of it!"

"Whatever…."

"Ok let's go back…"

"Kay."

I threw a medium size rock at the tent and it collapsed like a piece of a broken twig ready to fall down on the ground. I walked back to the house with Sabrina behind me. I felt wired that it was so quiet and I could hear her breathing. I shivered at the thought of that. I know that we both "like" each other… I guess it's anther win for Alice. If you didn't know when we were little we used to have dumb meaningless completions. This one is about us telling secrets to other people. So far I only have one when I got her to tell her dad about a fear she had. She has two, one is this one and the other is when I told my mother that I hate my father. We don't get tricked easily. We reached the house and Alice, Red Riding Hood, and Marshmallow aka Daphne.

"Welcome back! Did you guys have a good time?"

"…."

They all smiled when they saw that Sabrina and I was blushing and looking at each other. I popped and yelled and kinda fought with them. They just ran away and threw stuff at me to get way when I came close. They laughed and lock themselves in Red's room. I gave up and went to Sabrina. She was looking at me and laughed at me. I blushed and ran to her.

"What's so funny?"

"It weird that you always get upset at something that silly-!"

She laughed harder. I smirked and pulled her cheeks. She groaned and slapped my hand. We fought and shout angrily at each other. After awhile we stopped and look at each other laughing loudly which made the grown up come down stairs asking what's wrong. We just ignored them and said that it was nothing. I smiled at Sabrina and she blushed red. I giggled at her expression.

***Beep***

"Oops Daphne close the door!"

"Ah! Ok!"

I turned around fast, but the door closed and locked. I groaned and Sabrina was looking at me weirdly. I knew it Alice has come here not only for picking me up for my birthday, but to finish a bet. Like 3000 years ago, before she left for Wonderland.

Flashback:

"_Alice! Wait I have bet for you before you go!"_

"…_.ok what is it?"_

"_I bet that you can't film a scene about me and someone I like!"_

"_Phff! Hahaha that's easy! Ok then I agree, then what's the deals?"_

"_If you can't film one until I'm 8000 which makes me look.. 15. So you have 5 more years. So if you win I'll… hmm do whatever you say for three weeks!" _

"_Ok.. If you win?"_

"_umm the other way around!"_

"_Sure! See you in 3000 years! I'll get you!"_

_She stepped in the car and waved. I waved back with pride that I didn't have anyone I like.. For now._

End

I.. forgot about that bet… Sigh, I'll have to be her slave for 3 weeks now… I sense she's planning something… I looked at Sabrina, she looked like she wanted an answer about what happened just now.

"So, what the heck was the taping all about?"

I told her about it and she… laughed at me again. I sighed.

"Haha- s-so the "Great" trickster king has lost for the first time! Hahaha!"

I glared at her, but she didn't to notice. The door opened and Red, Daphne, and Alice were holding suitcases and wearing fancy dresses. Alice was wearing baby blue and laces, the dress hanged down to her ankle. Daphne was wearing pink and it was up to her knee. Red of course was wearing a red one which is like Daphne's, but a bit different. I twitched. What the heck? I looked at the calendar… Frick my birthday is today! That means…. Uh-oh I guess we have to go back to the Farie Kingdom for my party.. But how I wonder?

"Ok since Puck is my slave..-"

Everyone was laughing. I groaned and growled at them, which made them stop, but only to make them giggle. Alice walked down looking evil as always.

"Ok Puck since you said you are my slave you can carry everyone's luggage~!"

She gave me the puppy dog eyes, which always work. I carried the stuff while Alice took Sabrina to her room and packed her stuff. Then Alice walked back down and handed me a big bag.

"While Sabrina is changing I'll go get the portal ready!"

Ah ha it the portal, it's a hole which you just in and it takes you to any place Alice wished to go. I guess it also one of her tricks.. I heard the door opened. Sabrina looked… pretty. She was wearing.. Alice's best dress, which is purple and had many decorations. I stared at her and she notice and turned red.

"D-does it look weird?"

"Not really…"

Daphne giggled and Red smiled shyly. We walked out and to Alice who was standing in front of a hole.

"I see that everyone is ready! And I knew that dress fitted Sabrina~!"

Sabrina looked a bit worried, but happy and emotionless as usual. Alice gave instructions and jumped in the hole along with Daphne holding Red's hand. Sabrina looked worried about the dress which might get dirty. But I told her the hole doesn't make anything dirty that's why it magical. She sighed and jumped in which leaves me to jump in as well. I looked down and saw Farie colorful, never like when my father ruled. I guess things has changed. I sighed and jumped as well. The ride was fun like old times when we used to go to Wonderland and pulled pranks on the wonderlanders.

I reached the end and here I was in front of the palace. It looked like it had been cleaned and repainted. The door had a banner which said Happy Birthday Puck. I groaned my mother always made my birthdays childish. I walked inside and there was everyone. They were having fun, eating, or talking to each other. Alice saw me and smiled while waving at me to come. I threw the luggage to the corner and went to them. Alice snapped her fingers which made me confused. My bother ran to me and dragged me in another room. He smiled.

"Nice to see you again bother! …You look as normal, but this is a party not a pig-out. Here go shower and change."

He threw me a black suit and I groaned. I hated to get clean, but this is a party. I sighed and walked in the bathroom in the room. Later I walked out wearing the suit and I smelled like fresh lemon. My brother looked impress, because I always need help getting cleaned. He combed my hair and tied my tie since I don't know how…

"Perfect. Now go have fun!"

He walked out the room and I follow it always felt weird being cleaned, I'm not used to it at all. My brother Mustardseed lead me out of the hall and into the main room, which my birthday is held in. Everyone stared at me and Alice grinned, I sense again she is planning something. Sabrina blushed abit. Daphne looked proud that I was clean. And Red… well she looked normal, shy that all. I walked to my "friends" and people got out of the way for me to get though. I sighed while Mustardseed told everyone to go on to the party and they did. I turned to the clock it was almost 5:30. Alice walked away and everyone was confused. Suddenly classical music started to play and Daphne grinned. Alice came back with a smiled on her face. I suddenly knew she is going to make me do a another other as her "slave"

"Ok for my next command, Puck you have to dance with Sabrina."

She smiled with pride. Daphne grinned and got all excited. Mustardseed came just in time to hear it and he smiled. Red was giggling quietly. I blushed abit, so no one came see it. Sabrina was red as a pepper bell. I groan, but I knew I have to or else Alice will make another dare, but even more embarrassing. I held my hand to Sabrina who stared at it for a long time. She groaned and took my hand. We went out to the floor and danced along with others. She didn't know how to dance though, so I had to teach her. She was hard to teach, because she kept stepping on my feet. Ow….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok finished. Again sorry for begin late. I have lots of things on my hand..<strong>

**Sooo tired. Anyway see you in the next and last chapter. And like I said this chapter is long with a total of 2317 words. :D Yay~!**

**Next Chapter The Ending:**

**Review Time~!**


End file.
